The invention relates to a disc brake having a brake carrier that is fastenable to a vehicle, the brake carrier including studs for guiding a brake lining axially with respect to a brake disc, wherein during braking the brake lining exerts tensile forces and/or compressive forces upon the studs.
Brakes of this type are generally known. Usually the brake linings, comprising supporting plate and friction lining, are guided axially in relation to the brake disc by means of studs fastened to the brake carrier. “Axially” in the case of disc brakes generally means: in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the brake disc. “Radially” accordingly means a direction at right angles to an axial direction in the above sense.
The state of the art of such disc brakes is represented e.g. by the following patent documents: DE 1 238 284, DE 1 505 491, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,468, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in entirety, DE 1 575 920, DE 2 804 808, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,106, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in entirety, DE 2 845 404, DE 196 52 936, DE 41 15 064 and DE 4 416 815.
A constant technical problem in the design of disc brakes is a reduction of the manufacturing cost and the weight of the brake while simultaneously achieving a high operational reliability and a low maintenance cost. The two last-mentioned objectives in particular also entail the prevention of fault susceptibility of the brake due to rust. A particular problem affecting all brake constructions is the avoidance of screeching noises caused by vibrations.